User blog:OvaltinePatrol/Vault Audit
In the coming days I intend to examine and review all of the Vault articles we have, make sure they don't clash with any canon or Bible Vaults and generally see if they're good or bad. If I think they're bad and the author is available, I'd like to work with them to improve it. If the author has quit or didn't stick around in the first place, I may elect to delete it, take over the article, or offer it up to an interested author. Vaults are of primary importance to the Fallout setting, there's no reason we should abide any crappy ones. At A Glance Just a preliminary examination... *Vault 1: Okay, could be improved. *Vault 3: Okay, could be improved. Now a canon vault. *Vault 4: WIP *Vault 5: Shoddy, needs a lot of work. *Vault 16: Presented as a mystery, we'll see after Roleplaying:Into the Great White North|the related roleplay. *Vault 18: Has potential, needs revision. *Vault 20: Jesus wept. *Vault 21: Pointless waste. *Vault 22: Control Vaults were extremely limited in number. In any case this could be improved upon. *Vault 26: Needs to be elaborated upon. *Vault 32: Looks good, could be elaborated upon. *Vault 46: Could stand to be elaborated upon. *Vault 50: Could stand to be elaborated upon. *Vault 75: The premise is iffy due to the alternate history nature of the Fallout world. Got the okay to delete this from the author. *Vault 86: Kill it. *Vault 94: Has potential, needs work. *Vault 98: KILL IT WITH FIRE. I HATE THIS MORE THAN THE ABORTION KNOWN AS VAULT STADIUM. *Vault 107: I don't like your weeaboo fiatan magick Sam-I-Am. Got the okay to delete this atrocity from Run. The Point of the Vaults Remember: The Vaults weren't meant to save people and repopulate the Earth. HOWEVER, they were not just death-traps built by sadists for shits and giggles. Each of the non-control vaults was intended to help with the overall cause of traveling to and populating another planet. In many cases these experiments broke down or were otherwise corrupted, but their intent still shines through. The following Vaults were likely intended to collate data towards selecting the ideal population for a generation ship. Without the proper number of men and women of sufficient genetic variety, the population would likely resort to inbreeding, and without a careful selection of compatible religious, cultural, and idelogical backgrounds, violence would be more likely to break out. Failure to sort out an ideal population of adults would result in the need to find other options, such as viable cloning or a child population, for example. *Vault 15 *Vault 27 *Vault 29 *Vault 68 *Vault 69 *Vault 70 *Vault 108 The following Vaults were likely intended to serve as a test bed for various extreme situations. The population of a generation ship would need to be able to deal with mechanical failure, rationing, and other situations quickly and efficiently. Having guidelines based on the Vault experiences could be useful. *Vault 12 *Vault 36 *Vault 42 *Vault 43 *Vault 53 The following Vaults were likely intended to test psychological thresholds and find ways of reducing or controling stress and aggression. *Vault 13 *Vault 34 *Vault 55 *Vault 56 *Vault 92 *Vault 101 *Vault 106 *Vault 112